I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you
by funfunfuninthesunsunsun
Summary: Ever since Arthur found Merlin covered in mud in that ditch he couldn't forget the hug they shared and how he longed for that feeling again. But Merlin doesn't remember it. *** Short and sweet Merthur fic. Hope you enjoy xx


Arthur couldn't believe he was doing this. It was a crazy thing to do to save the least. He watched his shadow shake on the door to Gaius and Merlins chambers.

"Breath" He told himself "You can do this"

He was sure it would be okay. Even if Merlin didn't reciprocate his feelings he was a good bloke and nothing would change between them.

But god did he hoped Merlin was feeling what he was. Ever since they and found Merlin in that ditch covered in mud he had felt this way. At first he had been so worried! That's when he realised he couldn't live without his manservant and his best friend. And then when he saw Merlin, he rushed into a bug like it was the most natural thing in the world. They fitted together perfectly. Arthur longed for that feeling again. That was why he was doing this. Because they belonged together and nobody could tell him otherwise.

He took a deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard Merlins voice call out.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Hiya Arthur" Merlin smiled, looking up from the book he was reading. Arthur smiled back, Merlin was one of the few who had the nerve to call him Arthur and he loved it.

"Is Gaius here?"

"No there's been a small outbreak of sickness in the lower town, he's off treating them"

"Will they be alright?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Yeah it went around a few months back so we know exactly what to do. They should be back to normal in a few days"

"That's great" Arthur told Merlin while he told himself to focus. He was there for a reason.

"I can pass on a message when he gets back?"

"No, I'm here to see you"

"Does your armour need polishing?"

"No"

"Your floors?"

"No"

"Your feet?"

"Merlin" Arthur said and Merlin stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask" Arthur took a deep breath "If you would like to have dinner with me... tonight"

"Oh shit! I forgot to get you your dinner! I'm sorry it slipped my mind"

"No. Merlin. I don't want you to get dinner for me. I want you to have dinner with me"

"Have dinner with you?"

"Yes"

Merlin paused for a second, he was trying to think of the best thing to say. Then when he finally decided he stepped forward to catch Arthurs worried and wandering eyes and whispered "Like a date?"

"Yes" Arthur replied, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible while keeping his eyes on his shaking hands.

"Oh"

"I understand if you don't"

"No. I do."

"You do?" Arthur looked up to Merlins blue eyes, a reflection of his hopeful ones.

"I was just surprised is all" Merlin laughed to himself "It's not like I saw it coming, you show no affection towards me"

"I do"

"Arthur, we haven't even hugged! I've hugged Gwaine 5 times today!"

"We have hugged!"

"We almost did but then you told me to stop!"

"That was!.." Arthur thought back "...Before"

"Before what?"

"Before you were kidnapped by Morgana"

Merlin frowned.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again! And then we found you on that ditch and you smiled at me and hugged you-"

"I- I don't remember this" Merlin frowned.

"You don't?"

"I can't remember anything from then"

Arthur had tears in his couldn't believe it! The most precious moment he had with Merlin and the man couldn't even remember it!

"What did it feel like?"

"It felt like... like all my worries were gone. Like we were all that mattered. Like the whole world had just been leading up to us being in each others arms" He wiped tears from his face and stood up straight. "It felt like this"

Arthur took the final step that was between them and held Merlin as tight as he could.

And in that moment Merlin understood. He understood why Arthur was so sad that he couldn't remember it. And Merlin was upset too because he was sure if he knew what it felt like sooner he would have done it again many times before now.

Arthur only pulled away for a few seconds to see Merlins eyes, so full of love and joy, and to see his lips, whispering silent stories of pleasure and lust. He leaned in and kissed Merlins them.

And both of them were sure they would never forget it.

-the end-

Thanks for reading xx Please favorite and review because it really brightens my day but if not i just want to say happy reading! :D


End file.
